ECLARE Summer Vacation
by simplecrafter
Summary: Eli takes Clare with his family to a resort during the summer but will one unexpected guest at the hotel completely ruin their vacation?
1. Chapter 1

**So this chapter is probably going to reach about 7 chapters, maybe more depends on if I get any ideas. But I'm not stopping with Degrassi Goes Camping, people think I did but I'm still going to continue so don't worry. But thanks a lot for reviews. **** Btw, Eli and Clare have been going out for a long time in this story.**

"Clare, Wake up" I shook her to wake but she looked so peaceful sleeping. There was no use trying to get this girl up.

"Clare…" She turned around, slowly opened her tired eyes. "What? Jeez I'm tired."

"Psht I had no idea." Eli said sarcastically. "You have to get up so we can get to the resort. Remember, we're going on vacation today? The real start of summer."

Clare smiled and nodded "I'll get up in a second."

"Alright, I'm going to take a shower." Eli kissed Clare's cheek and headed to the shower. When finished with his shower all clean, he headed back towards his room and saw Clare still lying on the bed.

"Oh my gosh. This girl." He muttered to himself. He went over to Clare and saw she was again sleeping, he picked her up bridal style and her eyes flew open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled.

"I told you like 10 minutes ago to wake up. Eli kissed her forehead.

"Put me down." She yelled still tired.

"Fine, but you have to take a shower now. My parents are waiting." She nodded and began to walk in the bathroom falling all over the place.

"Jeez Clare. What are you drunk? Stand up."

"Eli, I'm tired." She wined. Eli got her towel and walked her to the bathroom and turned the water on. Clare began to get in with her clothes on.

"Babe, you might want to take your clothes off first before I have to." He said jokingly.

"I don't think so. Get out."Eli left and Clare stepped in the shower. When she finished she headed to Eli's room in her towel with her curly wet bouncy calls wetting the floor. She saw Eli already had his jacket on.

"Is everyone ready but me?"

"Pretty much. Yea." He said honestly. "I tried to wake you up for like a half hour but you kept ignoring me. You know you act drunk when you're tired?"

Clare giggled "I get that a lot." Now you go downstairs so I can get dressed."

"Hurry up then." And with that Eli headed downstairs.

Clare's POV

I rummaged through my bags to find an outfit. I pulled out beige shorts, a floral fitted shirt with a white cardigan and light pink ballerina shoes. I fixed my hair, grabbed my bags and headed downstairs. Cece, Bullfrog and Eli were sitting on the couch.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized lugging the bangs in my hand.

"It's fine." Cece giggled at my struggling with the bags. "Let me get that." Eli offered. He grabbed my bags and headed out to his mom's car. We got in the back, Cece and Bullfrog in the front. Eli and I cuddled in the back; he kissed me right before we fell asleep.

_This was going to be some vacation._


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys, wake up." Cece exclaimed at Eli and Clare in the back seat.

"Aren't they cute?" Cece asked Bullfrog. He looked back to see Clare lying in Eli's lap, his head against the window.

"Ehh" He responded sarcastically. "Oh hush." Cece reacted.

"Guys, WAKE UP. We're here." Eli and Clare slowly opened t heir eyes looking at each other, smiled and turned back to Cece,

"Why'd you wake us?" Eli asked. "We're here." She responded. Their eyes flew open and they both jumped out of the car.

"Oh my gosh Eli, this looks amazing." She said as she looked at the huge hotel, a park on the right side with a gold course, a pool, jacuzzi, open juice bar and so much more things.

"I try my best." He smirked and leaned in to kiss her. She accepted the kiss and they were interrupted.

"Um guys, might want to save that for later and grab some bags?" Bullfrog exclaimed.

"Just leave them alone." Cece said assertively. Clare giggled, "Its fine." Clare separated from Eli and grabbed her bags whole Eli grabbed his and all four of them headed into the hotel to check in. Bullfrog and Cece went to the front desk and grabbed two keys and handed them to both Eli and Clare.

"We're going to go out to lunch if you guys need anything just give a call." They both nodded and watched them walk way.

"What floor are we on?" Clare asked. "3rd floor, let's go." Eli responded. They both got in the elevator and headed towards their hotel room.

"422. Here it is." He put his key in the door and opened it. As they walked in and dropped their bags; both their jaws dropped and eyes widened.

"This is freaking incredible." Clare said looking at the 2 beds, computer desk with two laptops, a whole bunch of comics on the desk, a flat screen with a wii, fireplace, balcony and other unnecessary amazing stuff.

"I guess they somehow knew you were coming." She said as she pointed to the comics and Eli laughed. Clare plopped on the bed and Eli followed.

"Thanks so much for inviting me Eli. I appreciate you bringing me."

"Clare, this was all for you." Clare blushed and held her head down and pulled a curl behind her ear. She looked up and placed a chaste kiss on Eli's lips. He smirked against her lips and began to the deepen the kiss. They fell down on the bed when Eli broke it.

"Want to go to the pool?" He asked.

"Sure." They got off the bed and looked in their bags for their swimming suits. "I'll change in the bathroom, you can changer out here." Eli nodded.

When Clare walked out of the bathroom, Eli had to take a double take. "Damn, Clare." He yelled.

"What's wrong?" She looked around her as if she did something wrong.

"You just look really…really beautiful." He complimented. Clare blushed 50 shades of red and looked down at her bathing suit. It was a two piece, floral bikini with ruffles at the waist band with a floral top that showed a bit of her cleavage.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Does Jesus Club approve of such attire?" Eli asked sarcastically.

"It's just swimming Eli; I don't think it's a big deal. Are you ready?"

He nodded, grabbed their towels and headed downstairs to the pool. They put their towels on the chairs and Eli jumped in the pool first. Clare followed but walked in. She then jumped out.

"Eli, this is freezing. How are you not dead?"

"If you jump in, it won't be as cold." He responded bluntly.

"Well I'll just sit here and wait until the water gets warmer." Clare said.

Eli stood in the water with his arms on the edge of the pool looking up at Clare, "It's not going to any warmer. Just jump in." He recommended.

"Psht no way." She said immediately.

"I will come and force you if you don't."

"Fine. Let me at least get my feet used to the temperature." She sat down at the edge with her feet in the water. Two minutes later, Eli splashed her.

"Why would you do that?" She asked wiping the water from her stomach and face.

"I'm trying to get you used to the water." She glared at him. He picked her up off the edge and dunked her in the water. He laughed at himself and waited for her to come up out of the water. She came up and moved her bangs from her eyes.

"Well that wasn't very nice." She glared at him again.

"It was for your own good." Eli moved in the kiss Clare, her back now on the side of the pool. He began to move his hand on her thigh and it was rather easy considering she had the bikini on.

"No. Eli. Don't. Not Here" She struggled to get out in between breaths. He moved his hand around her waist to get a better grip of her and deepen the kiss.

"I can get used to this for a whole week." Clare said as she broke the kiss. Eli nodded and recaptured her lips with his again.

"Eehhhm"They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They looked up at who it was and Clare's eyes widened. She realized her perfect summer vacation had just turned into her worst nightmare.

* * *

**Two chapters in one day. Pretty proud of myself. If you want me to continue leave reviews, favorite and all that good stuff. Thanks so much :) **


	3. Chapter 3

"Fitz?" Clare yelled, "What are you doing here?"

"On vacation." He smirked

"And you just happened to be at the same hotel as me and Eli?" She questioned.

He nodded, "Guess so." Eli glared at Fitz and hopped out of the pool. He held his hand out to Clare. She took it and stepped out of the pool. They both walked past Fitz as they didn't even see him and went up to their room.

Clare sat on the bed, "Do you really think it's just a coincidence that Fitz happens to be at the same hotel as us?"

"Who knows with Fitz?" Eli sighed. "Just be extra careful. I know he's trying to steal you from me.

"Well that's not going to happen." Clare smirked and brought Eli on top her and began to kiss him. She glided her tongue on his bottom lip and he did the same. Clare rubbed his abdomen since he was still only in his trunks. Eli undid Clare's bathing suit bra top but before he could fully take it off they were interrupted….again. Their heads shot up and looked towards the door. It was Fitz. "What the hell are you doing?" Eli yelled.

"Tryna spend time with my favorite girl." Clare glared at him holding her bra top so it didn't fall off since it was already untied.

"She doesn't want you so you can get the fuck out." Eli said with rage.

"But of course she does. She obviously was getting undressed for me because she knew I was coming," Clare continued to glare and knew she couldn't get up or else she would expose herself so she let Eli do the arguing.

"How the hell did you even find our room? You're a damn stalker. Get the fuck out." Fitz tried to avoid Eli and make his way over to Clare who was sitting on the bed.

"Step near her and you will regret it." Fitz chuckled and scurried around Eli onto the bed trying to remove Clare's bra top and she fought back. "What was the hell are you doing? Stop it." She yelled

"Eli. HELP." Eli dragged Fitz off the bed from his feet and fell back on the floor. Eli began punching him in his nose until it began to bleed drastically.

"I get it. Stop. I learned my lesson." Fitz yelled. Eli kept punching him, "then you better leave me and Clare alone." He punched him one more times and dragged him out of the room.

"We got to remember to lock that door. You alright?" Eli asked concerned. Clare nodded and formed her lips into a slight smile.

"I'm gonna go put clothes on" She held the bra top and headed to the bathroom with some clothes. She put on some jean shorts and an oversized light pink shirt and went to go sit back on the bed.

"I'm really sorry." Clare apologized.

"For what?" Eli asked.

"It's my fault Fitz keeps bothering us."

"It's fine." Eli smirked. "You can't help how beautiful you are." Clare smiled and kissed his cheek. Cece and Bullfrog walked in,

"Hey guys. I brought some lunch back. Having fun? Anything interesting happen?" Cece asked.

Eli and Clare both looked at each other and smiled,

"You have no idea" He replied.

**I already have the next chapter written, let me get at least 5 reviews for this chapter and I will put the next one up. Thanks a lot guys! 3 Also, if you have twitter follow me at munro_eclare I might need some advice on something that might happen in the end of the chapter and you can get a sneak peek. **


	4. Chapter 4

Eli and Clare ate their lunch that his parents had brought back. Cece and Bullfrog were still in Eli and Clare's room watching a movie.

"So what did happen when we were gone?" Bullfrog asked.

"Fitz is kind of stay here."Clare said and Eli interrupted "And trying to steal Clare from me."

"That guy who tried to stab you at Vegas night?" Cece asked.

Eli nodded, "We can go to another hotel if you guys don't feel safe here." Cece recommended.

"No it's fine mom. We'll deal." Eli responded.

Cece nodded, "Well, we're gonna go set our stuff in our room; you guys want to go to street fair tonight?" Eli looked at Clare and she nodded and his parents headed for their room.

"So, what do you want to do until the fair tonight?" Eli asked.

"We can go for a walk and check out the neighborhood" Clare suggested and Eli nodded. Clare kept her previous outfit on of jean shorts, pink oversized shirt and slipped on some sandals while Eli put on a black v neck and shorts.

They headed out the hotel and walked down to the main street which had a lot of stores along the blocks. They roamed around the city enjoying the walk and each other's company. They walked past an ice cream shop.

"Let's get some." Clare said pointing to the store. They walked into the ice cream parlor and Clare ordered a double chocolate chip in a cup and Eli had yet to order.

"You don't want anything?" Clare questioned. He shook his head. After Clare got her ice cream, they both sat outside on the tables that were outside of the parlor.

"You sure you don't want anything? I'll buy it." Clare offered. Eli again shook his head. Clare took a few scoops and took another and held the spoon to Eli.

"What?" He asked. "Eat it." Clare demanded.

He shook his head "No thank you."

She made a puppy dog face "Don't do that. You know it kills me every time." Clare glared at him still making the face. He opened his mouth and Clare fed him the ice cream.

"Do you like it?"She asked.

"Ehhh" He responded. Clare now stared at him blankly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Eli, I know something's wrong. You've been so distant. Just tell me what's bothering you. Please"

"I'm just really worried." He admitted.

"About what?" She asked still confused.

"Fitz. I don't want him to take you from me. I'm scared I'm gonna lose you just like…" He hesitated.

"Julia?" Clare finished his sentence and he nodded.

"Eli, how many times do I have to tell you I love you and…"

"But just because you love me doesn't mean you won't leave me." He yelled. Clare's heart sank considering he didn't believe her strong lo for him. She was absolutely in love with him and even dreamt about him proposing to her for the longest.

"Eli, I love you. I am in love with you. You mean everything to me and I need you. I could never leave you and I need you to know how in love with you I really am."

"In love?" Eli questioned with a need for assurance.

"Yes. Completely." Clare responded. She went on the other side of the table where Eli was and kissed him. She moved down to his neck and began to suck it leaving a hickey there. "I love you Clare."

"I love you too."Clare responded. "Let's go back to the room." She winked and held out her hand for him to take. He smirked and took her hand. When they got back to their hotel, on their floor, Eli was holding Clare bridal style and she was kissing his neck. Eli put the key in the door ready to embrace himself with his girlfriend of 2 and half years. But not all the way because he knew his limits. As they walked in to the room, they turned on the light and there was no other than Fitz standing in front of them with a knife.

"ELI, RUN." Clare yelled out. He ran out the room, Clare now at his side running with him.

"CLARE, I LOVE YOU AND I WILL TAKE YOU FROM THAT BASTARD." Fitz yelled back at them from down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day…

Eli and Clare were sleeping in the bed and there were several knocks at the door. Eli soon got up to answer it. He walked to the door lazily, eyed dead.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Shh, Clare's sleeping." Eli whispered

"Its already 1." Eli shrugged and Cece walked into the room and sat on the made bed.

"I see you guys slept together considering there's only one messy bed."

"Mom, we didn't do anything."

"Whatever you say…Why didn't you guys come out to the fair last night?"

"Fitz drama…again. So we decided to stay in." Eli responded.

"What happened?" She asked curiously.

"When we came home from getting ice cream and came back to the room-." Eli was interrupted by Clare making noise. Both Cece and Eli reversed their eyes to Clare who was moving around and talking in her sleep.

"Fitz, get off of me." Cece and Eli both made weird faces at each other.

"You don't know anything. Eli loves me. Get off of me. Eli help!" Eli frowned a bit and a look of confusion covered his face.

"Maybe you should wake her up."Cece butted, Eli nodded and walked over to Clare.

"Babe, wake up/" He shook her and she kept twitching in her sleep.

"Clare, you have to wake up." She flew up out of the bed and rubbed her eyes,  
"What happened?"

"I woke you up because you were having a nightmare."

"Oh" she rubbed the back of her head in confusion and noticed Cece. "Hey" She gave her a slight smile.

"I'll let you two talk." Cece suggested.

"You can stay, there's nothing special to talk about."

"I think after you were ranting in your sleep, there will be." Clare sat in confusion and watched Cece walk out.

"What is she talking about?" She reversed her attention to Eli.

"You don't remember what you dreamt about?" Eli asked.

"Clare shook her head, "You were having a nightmare. And you were yelling in your sleep."

"What did I say?" Clare asked bluntly.

"Uh-you were telling Fitz to get off you. And that you loved me," Eli said shyly.

"Oh" Clare mouthed and flipped as curl behind her ear.

"You remember now?" Eli asked and she nodded.

"What exactly was happening?" Clare shook her head and began to walk in the bathroom and Eli stopped her against the wall. Clare turned her head away from Eli and shook it.

"Was Fitz hurting you?" She nodded.

"Was he—was he raping you?" Eli hesitantly questioned. She nodded and began to tear a bit.

Don't cry."

"Eli, I'm scared. I'm really scared." She cried even harder.

"Of him raping you?" Clare nodded.

"Clare, he isn't going to touch you. I'll protect you, I promise."

"But what if there's a time when you're not there and he tries to—"Eli interrupted her with an intense kiss.

"I'll always be there and he'll never do that you. Don't worry"

She kissed him again, "I love you so much."

He smirked, I love you too. Cece soon came back into the room, "You guys good?"

They both nodded "Get dressed, we're gonna go eat." They again nodded and Cece left them.

"You can take a shower first." Eli suggested. Clare took her clothes and headed into the shower. When she was done, Eli went right in. About 2 minutes into it, Clare snuck in and sat on the floor and about 8 minutes after that, Eli moved the shower curtain to step out.

"Clare, what are you doing?" He quickly covered himself with the curtain.

**I know its not really good, I've been having writers block lately on this and Degrassi Goes Camping. I didn't proof read this because I have 2 essays do and need to start, but I wanted to update tonight. I have the next chapter already on my phone. 10 reviews for the next chapter! Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys can thank MeliluvsMunro for begging me to put up the next chapter. So here you go **

She covered her eyes; "I'm sorry" Eli stepped out and put his towel on. He walked over to remove Clare's hands from her face, she kept them still.

"I don't wanna see." She said embarrassingly.

:I have my towel on." She hesitated to look at him but then did so.

"I'm sorry." She apologized again.

"Why are you in here?" Eli questioned.

"I'm scared again. I'm sorry."

"There's no reason to apologize because you were scared." Eli said.

"I know. But you keep telling me it's going to be okay and I keep panicking. Eli grabbed Clare's hand and stood her up in front of him.

"I need you to trust me that I'm gonna be there for you. Please."

She nodded, they stepped out of the bathroom and Eli put on his clothes while Clare layed down on the bed facing the other way.

"You ready?" Clare asked impatiently.

"Yea."

Clare turned around and saw Eli standing in front of her naked.

"ELI" She yelled.

He giggled, "That's not funny, and why would you do that?" She exclaimed.

"Babe, c'mon. You gotta get used to _it_. Eli said still chuckling.

"I'm dressed now"

"I can't even believe you." Eli walked on the side Clare was lying on and moved her hands from her eyes. She opened them and glared at him.

"Let's go." Clare and Eli walked out fingers intertwined to meet his parents in the lobby.

When they reached the lobby, all four of them got into the taxi and made their way to the restaurant. They sat in the booth and looked at the menu. Eli and Clare sat on one side. Cece and Bullfrog on another. As soon as they had gotten their menus, Clare pushed hers to the side.

"You already know what you want?" Eli asked.

"I don't really want to eat." She held her head down shyly.

"Why not?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I just dint want to."

"Clare, please you have to eat. I'll order something and you can have some."

She nodded. Eli knew he had to get Clare to eat knowing the previous year, she had an eating disorder and the drama with Fitz would probably start it up again.

The waiter had come over to ask them what they wanted. She took Cece and Bullfrog's order first them Eli's.

"You want pasta?"

"Sure" Clare nodded.

The waiter walked away and Cece started the conversation.

"Why do you guys always wake up so late?" She asked, Bullfrog butted in,

"Isn't it obvious? They get busy every night and barely get sleep so they sleep in late."

"DAD" Eli exclaimed,

"What? You know it's true." Bullfrog said bluntly.

"No it's not." Clare just kept looking down, blushing of embarrassment.

"Then what's the reason?" Bullfrog asked.

"Because we just do. We're teenagers."

"Sure. That's what they all say."

"Dad-We aren't even having sex." Clare squeezed Eli's hand and he reversed his attention to her.

"You alright?" She looked up into his eyes and Eli noticed the worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" She moved her into the direction of Fitz. Bullfrog, Eli and Cece all looked in the same direction. He squeezed her hand back trying to comfort her.

"We can leave." Cece suggested.

"No, its fine." Eli said,

"Please. Can we leave?" She asked him, He nodded and they all headed out not even had eaten their food. They waited for a taxi. Eli and Clare were isolated from his parents.

"You really don't trust me, do you?"

"I do, it's just Fitz I don't trust."

"I told you he's not gonna do anything to you."

"But what if he tries to hurt you? I can't lose you."

He kissed her and they were interrupted, "THE CAB IS HERE." Bullfrog yelled.

They stepped in the cab and minutes later they were back at the hotel. Eli and Clare sat only the balcony of their room.

"I'm sorry." Clare again apologized.

"Stop apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong."

"This is supposed to be a fun vacation and I'm making it bad."

"You're not doing anything. You want to go to the arcade or something? Get your mind off of **things?" She nodded and they left their room. **

**Do you guys know what's gonna happen next? I do ;) But you guys can't know, hahah at least 7 reviews for this chapter and I might put it up tomorrow. **


	7. Chapter 7

**If you like Fitz's character, you might not want to read this. He's a creep. Next chapter he will be too. And I dont remember the username, but the person said Eli and Clare are too old for arcade. I don't anyone is too old for arcades. And it may be kind of childish, but it was what Clare needed to kind of bring back the kid life. I'll shut up now.**

They both made their way down to the arcade on the first floor. They played driving games, shooting games, surfing games and it actually did remove the thought of Fitz from her mind.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Clare said. Eli nodded. Clare walked into the single bathroom and used it. When she stepped out of the stall, she saw someone else in the single bathroom.

"Fitz! What are you doing in _this_ bathroom?" He smirked without giving her an answer. He picked her up to sit on the sink counter and smashed his lips into hers.

"Get off of me." She yelled. Fitz again didn't say a thing.

"Fitz. STOP. Please." Her voice cracked.

"I told you I was gonna steal you from that bastard." He breathed between kissing her neck.

"You're the bastard and I love him. Get off of me."

"Well he doesn't love you. The death obsessed kid doesn't love anyone." Fitz spat back.

"He loves me. You don't know anything." Fitz lifted Clare's shirt over her head and she quickly covered herself.

"Stop, you perv."He smirked again and began to suck on her chest. She tried to push him away but he was too strong.

"Try to push me away again and I'll hurt you."Fitz threatened.

Clare dropped her hands and began to tear.

Eli knew Clare couldn't have taken that long. She has been away for like 10 minutes. He slowly opened the door to the bathroom.

"Clare?" He saw Fitz.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He looked towards Fitz.

"Tryna make love to her you idiot."

Eli was furious, he reversed his eyes to Clare and saw she was crying on top of the counter with her shirt off and jeans unbuttoned.

"You bastard, I told you to leave her alone." Eli had now punched Fitz and he was on the bathroom floor. Fitz had one punch on Eli's jaw but Eli kept pounding on him.

"Get the hell out." Fitz glared at Eli and walked out of the bathroom bleeding from his lips and nose.

Eli walked over to Clare and wiped her tears. "You alright? What did he do?" Clare ignored his question wrapped his arms around him and cried. Eli rubbed her back trying to calm her down. When she pulled back, Eli noticed the hickey on her chest. He rubbed his finger over it

"He did this?" She nodded and began to tear again.

"Why didn't you scream so I could come faster?" Eli questioned.

"He threatened me" She teared even more.

"What'd he say?"

"That he was gonna hurt me if I tried to stop him" Eli hugged her again.

She spoke again "I thought you said you were going to always be there. I told you Eli, the second you're not there he's gonna try to hurt me. You lied to me." She was now drowned in her own tears.

"Clare, you were in the bathroom. I didn't think he would come in here. Do you seriously want me come in bathroom with you every time?"

She nodded and Eli sighed. "Fine and I'm sorry."

Eli picked Clare off the counter and buttoned her jeans and put on her shirt. They walked out of the arcade bathroom up to their room. On their way up, Clare interrupted.

"Eli…"

"What's up?" He asked casually.

"What if the same thing happens but you don't come in time?"

"Don't think like that. It's not going to happen."

"It's not fair. Everywhere we go, he's there." Clare said slightly blaming herself.

"I know but as long as I stay with you, he can't do anything."

Clare kissed Eli spontaneously and leaned him against the wall outside their room. He smirked against her lips and she deepened it. She kept trying to and Eli knew something was troubling her.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yea, I just need to get the taste of Fitz out of my mouth." Eli nodded and kissed her back with just as much passion as before.

"We're going for a walk again." Eli interrupted.

"But it's raining." Clare butted in.

"All the more reason." He smirked and they made their way to the boardwalk. Their hotel was on a beachside. They walked for a while, they soon sat down on the sand right at the head of the water, ignoring the drizzle still taking place.

They had their hands interlocked; she was leaning on his shoulder. It was dark out, but the drizzle continued, Clare began to shiver.

"You cold?" He asked. She looked up towards him and nodded. Eli brought himself around Clare. She was now sitting in between his legs and his arms wrapped around her and his chin on her shoulder. They just stared out into the beach water.

"I love you Clare."

"I love you too." She leaned up to kiss him. Clare had soon fallen asleep on Eli.

"Let's go back inside." Eli had realized Clare had fell asleep a smiled at how cute she looked when she slept. He picked her up, her legs around his waist and her head on his shoulder.

He carried her up to the room and layed her on the bed. He began to take her clothes off since they were wet from the rain. He had taken her shirt and pants off. He got her some pajamas out of her bag. He found something he think he should have. He gasped at the sight and that soon woke Clare up. She realized she has no clothes on.

"ELI! Why'd you take my clothes off?" She yelled.

"Because they were soaked and I wasn't gonna let you sleep in wet clothes." She nodded and waited for Eli to get her clothes. When he handed them to her, he smirked "You're so beautiful."

She smiled and put her clothes on. He soon pulled out the thing in her bag that he wasn't supposed to see.

"Why do you have this?" Eli asked. Clare's eyes widened and her cheeks turned different shades of red.

**I'm not satisfied with how this chapter came out. Hopefully the next one will be better, I have it written already.I know I shouldn't have ended it here, but all 3 characters. Fitz, Clare and Eli will be a little OOC next chapter. Not Fitz so much but mostly Eli and Clare. I had to end it here to warning. They're not gonna have sex, btw but I just had to tell you, they might change but I did it because it adds to the drama. Also, Degrassi Goes Camping will be ending soon because I want to start a new story. I wrote it already and I really like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Don't get too excited. This isn't the next chapter. You guys are guessing what the thing is and your guesses are really good. And its making me want to change what I actually had in mind. So tell me what you want it to be, I might let Eli find more than one thing. Or keep the thing I have and add something you guys want. Just let me know and I'll try to update asap if I get ideas. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**Im 100% sure theres errors in this, Im just really lazy. Fitz, Eli and Clare are a bit out of character slightly, not really but just a warning if you feel it is. And thank you guys for helping me choose the thing Eli was going to find in the back. Most reviews said condoms or a vibrator but since Degrassi already did that, I didn't. But yea, sorry if the awkward scene isn't as awkward as you wanted but review. Thanks!**

Eli brought the pack of condoms out of her back and went to go sit next to Clare on the bed. "Why do you?" He asked

Clare shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I'm sorry."

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I just was asking why?" What do you expect to happen?" Eli raised his eyebrows.

"Are you really asking me that? What else are they used for?" Clare asked.

"You wanted to have sex?" Eli questioned. Clare just looked around the room avoiding eye contact with Eli, "Why do you always have to make me feel so awkward?"

"Me?" He questioned. "You brought it, I'm just asking why." Clare grabbed it from him.

"Do you actually want to sleep together?" He questioned.

"No, I just—was fantasizing I guess. I actually don't know Eli." Eli smirked "If you want to don't even hesitate in telling me, deal?"

Clare nodded and then he pulled something else out of her bag. It was a red lacey undergarment outfit. Clare blushed harder from before of embarrassment. "And what about this?"

"I swear you aim to embarrass me and were you rummaging through my whole bag?" She asked.

"Hey, I was just looking for your pajamas. "

"I was gonna wear it just in case—never mind. Just put it back."

"Clare…just please tell me why you brought all this?"

"Because I was thinking about it, Eli. Are you really that clueless?"

Eli glared at her, "You were?" She nodded. "But not anymore. I can't."

"Fine, but if we're not going to, can you at least put it on later or something? Please?" he begged. Clare hesitatingly nodded.

They soon surfed the movie channels. "That one." Clare yelled. Eli sighed and clicked it not even knowing which movie it was. He didn't really care, assuming he would hate it because him and Clare had such different taste in movies.

About 20 minutes into the movie, Clare got up to use the bathroom.

"You want me to come with you this time?" Eli asked sarcastically. Clare shook her head. She walked in with the red lacey outfit but Eli didn't notice because his eyes were on the TV. She put it on though it was awfully difficult. She walked out and Eli noticed her and his eyes widened. She can feel his dark green eyes piercing into her skin, even in the dark. She walked over to Eli and took her place before she left. 

"Whoa, don't just think you can change into _that_ and expect like I'm not dying over here." Eli flipped Clare on her back and hovered on top of her. He intensely started to kiss her lips and made his way down to her neck, leaving a hickey. He then moved down to her chest. The lacy outfit revealed some of her cleavage and Eli began to kiss her chest.

"Clare, when did you buy this?" He breathed between kisses.

"I didn't, Alli brought it for me." She moaned right after.

"Well tell her thank you because this is incredible/" Clare blushed but couldn't respond because she was catching her breath. He then kissed down every inch of her stomach. He moved back up to her lips and began to tug on the bottom half of the lacey suit.

"Whoa, you know the above the waist rule, Eli."

"I'm sorry. You just look so beautiful." He complimented.

"Thank you but you still can't."

Eli nodded and continued kiss her. He moved down to her thighs and kissed her there.

"Eli, no." She tried to stop but he wouldn't stop. She pushed him off of her. "What has gotten into you?" She questioned.

"Well how do you expect me to control myself when you wear something like that?" He asked slightly blaming Clare.

"Well if you love me you'll try to have some control."

"Clare. Please. I want you." Eli begged. She glared at him and shook her head. "You know this already, You can't."

"Why are you such a damn tease?" Clare's eyes widened and felt ashamed for even putting it on. She ignored his comment and headed for the door to make her way to Cece's room. She didn't really care what she had on but she needed to get away from Eli as soon as possible.

She walked out and slammed the door behind her and before she could even walk, someone slammed their lips against hers. It was Fitz's'.

"What the hell? Get off. Did you not learn before?"

"I heard you and Eli arguing. He isn't going to help you know." Fitz mocked. He kissed down her neck, "I like your new look." He said and he checked out her body. "We should go to my room."

"No we shouldn't. Let go of—." Fitz covered Clare's mouth and threw her over his shoulder and walked down to his room. As soon as they got there, he threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her. He wasted no time in kiss her body. She kept yelling "help" and she was interrupted.

"Shut up. No one is gonna hear you. The doors and walls are sound proof, you idiot. And scream again, I will waste no time in taking your virginity so just shut up." Clare teared and breathed heavily and Eli kissed her chest removing the straps. The argument with El was at the worst time because now he shouldn't even bother looking for her with is aggravation. He tried to pull the top of her outfit down but Clare held it in place.

"Please Fitz, stop. Eli hasn't even gotten this far. Don't do this."

"Eli doesn't love you which are why he didn't try. And there's a new time for everything." He breathed out in between kisses. He moved his way down and began to kiss her thighs.

"Please Fitz. I'm abstinent and if you do this I'm going against my faith. Just don't. Please." Fitz ignored her and pulled his pants down and exposed himself. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Fitz reached in the draw besides the bed to grab a condom and Clare took that chance to run. As she ran out of the room she slipped the top part on. Fitz didn't bother in chasing after her. She ran to Eli's room and began pounding on the door and he quickly opened it.

"What the hell?" He questioned because of the excessive knocking. He noticed her crying and she ran to her bed, sunk her head in the pillow. He flipped her over, "What happen?"

She sat up and Eli wiped her tears. She moved his hands and wiped her own tears considered she was still upset at him.

"Was it Fitz?" Eli asked and Clare responded with a nod.

Eli's voice began to shake, "What did he do now?"

"As soon as I left the room, he kissed and took me to his room. Then he attacked his lips all over my body. And I was screaming for held but he said I continued he would take my virginity at that moment. So I stopped and left these." She gestured to her breasts at the hickeys. "Then he took it off and reached for a condom I think and I ran out." She explained.

"I knew he was going to do that." Eli now furious. Clare questioned him with her eyes.

"That's the only reason I was trying to make love to you before you left because I know if I didn't then he's gonna try to. I need to beat him at it and I rather you lose your virginity to me."

"Eli, it's not about beating him. I'm not a damn prize." She explained ashamed and irritated.

"Sorry. That came out wrong." Clare rubbed her head in frustration. All the arguing with her and Eli was all because of Fitz and he knew that.

"Okay, well I can't deal with you right now. So I'm gonna put my clothes on and sleep on the balcony. "Clare walked into the bathroom with undergarments, shorts and a big t-shirt. She began to walk out onto the balcony, "Just so ya know, don't expect me to wear anything like this ever again. I try to be nice and satisfy you a little bit and you lose control so easily so this won't be happening again." She ranted.

"Are we still even together?" His eyes grew watery.

"Goodnight Eli."

Clare walked out on the balcony with a huge blanket. Its wasnt cold out since it was summer but she kept the blanket on her and fell asleep.

**Feel free to give me ideas on the next chapter. I have it written but I can change it anytime.**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning

Eli woke up earlier than Clare and walked out to the balcony where she had slept that night. He shook her to wake her up.

"Had a good sleep?" He asked and Clare simply glared at him.

"Alright then well o you wanna go out to breakfast with me and my parents?"

She shook her head and he kissed her on her forehead, "I'll be back in like an hour." Clare ignored him and waited for Eli to leave.

She soon took a shower. When she got out, she put on a skirt, a floral shirt and layed on the bed watching movies. She realized she didn't want to sit around and be upset when did nothing wrong. It should have been Eli who was the depressed one.

She put on a white cardigan, slipped on her ballet shoes and walked out the door. She walked by stores, walked in, window shopped, just trying to get her mind off of everything. She was texting Adam about how she would be back tomorrow and not too worry too much about her and Eli's argument which she had told him about. She was interrupted when she ran into someone,

"Um hi, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Clare looked into the guy's eyes getting distracted.

"It was my fault." He apologized. Clare smiled and walked around the guy but he gently pulled her back by her arm.

"I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Clare." He smiled, "I'm Dylan. Are you from here?"

"No I'm on vacation with my—um with my boyfriend." She responded hesitantly.

"Oh. You have a boyfriend?"

"Kinda, we're kind of arguing right now but yea."

"Oh, well in case you want to hang, do you mind taking my number?" She shook her head and gave Dylan her phone and he gave his phone to her, they traded numbers.

"Thanks" Clare said.

"See you around?" Clare nodded and made her way back to the hotel. She arrived to her room and opened the door and Eli still wasn't there. He layed down to relax and fell into a nap with her phone on the bedside dresser. About an hour, later she woke up and noticed Eli on the other bed.

"Hey" He said.

She formed her lips into a line and closed her eyes again to try to fall asleep.

"Umm who's Dylan?"

"What?" She said and sat up from the bed.

"Someone named Dylan called your phone when you were sleep."

"Oh" she mouthed. "It's just a guy I bumped into when I went out."

"But why does he have your number?" Eli question.

"Because I gave it to him obviously." She responded bluntly.

"Wait Clare, are we still together?" He asked a bit afraid of the answer. She hesitantly nodded, "Then why are you giving another guy your number?"

"Eli, it's not like we're dating or something."

"But since when you give your number to random guys?"

"I wanted to. Stop interrogating me." She said with rage.

"If you don't want to be together, just tell me."

"I do." She hesitantly admitted.

"Then can you talk to me? For real this time about the other night." She finally gave him attention and waited for him to speak.

"You know I love you right?" He asked. She nodded, "Then you know I WOULD NEVER TRY TO GO FURTHER THAN YOU WANT ME TO. Me losing control was a one time thing and I promise it won't happen again. I am in love with you and I'm begging you, please don't leave me."

Clare smiled, "I won't leave you Eli. I guess I just overreacted but I am in love with you too and I promise you, I won't leave you." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He put his arms around her waist and kissed back. He pulled back, "I miss this so much."

"Me too." She bit down on his lip so he can open his mouth and Eli got the hint and did what she implied. He pulled out of the kiss again, "Do you know what happened to Fitz?"

"It doesn't matter." She breathed between kisses. Eli nodded and she kept kissing him. He began to suck on her neck, but pulled back again.

"Why do you keep stopping?" She asked.

"Your phone's vibrating." Eli interrupted and picked it off the bedside dresser. She saw it was a text from Dylan but ignored it. She tried to kiss Eli, but he retrieved, "Who was that?"

"It doesn't matter, just kiss me." Eli picked up Clare's phone and opened it. "Eli, give it to me." She tried to reach for it but before she could snatch it from him, he read the text.

"_Wanna meet up tonight? Help get your mind off your boyfriend __"_

Eli glared at the text and Clare moved away from him a bit.

"You told him about us?" Clare nodded.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Eli…"

"What'd you telling him?"

"Just that we weren't talking."

"So once we get in an argument, you start talking to another guy."

"Eli, it's not like that." She tried to defend herself.

"But it is. You blame me for doing the simplest thing; just wanting to go further with the girl I'm in love with but when you start messing with another guy; there's nothing wrong?"

"Eli, I was just upset. It doesn't mean anything."

"So you give another guy your number. Because that's always the good way to go." He responded sarcastically but angry.

"I'll delete his number. It's not a big deal. And you weren't even supposed to know." She whispered the last part to herself.

"And that makes it better?"

Clare sighed, "I'm sorry, I won't talk to him. Eli, please just don't be mad at me."

"We should start packing." Eli and Clare putting things in their suitcases in silence. Eli was finished and sat on the balcony. When Clare was finished, she walked out on the balcony and sat next to Eli.

"Babe, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He responded bluntly.

"You sure?" Eli nodded.

"And I deleted his number."

Eli ignored what she just said, "I'm glad we're leaving tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because since we've been here, it's been nothing but constant arguing and fighting and I'm sick of it."

"I'm sorry" She apologized again.

"It wasn't all your fault, stop blaming yourself."Clare nodded, "But we're good right? You're okay?"

Eli nodded and gave her a simple quick kiss. Cece soon walked into the room.

"Eli, Clare?"

"We're out here." Eli yelled back. Cece walked out onto the balcony, "All your stuff packed?"

They both nodded, "We're gonna head out now because we have to check out before 3 am tomorrow, so it's just easier if we go now."

"Where's dad?" Eli asked. "He's in the room lying down." Cece responded.

"So when you guys have all your stuff ready, come to our room." She added and again they both nodded. Cece left their room, and Eli and Clare grabbed their suitcases, phones and headed to Eli's parents room.

"We're ready."

They all headed down to the lobby and into the car. About 3 hours later, they had arrived at Clare's house to drop her off. Eli grabbed her stuff and walked up to the door with her.

"So back to reality" Clare said.

Eli nodded, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He leaned down to kiss her. It was passionate and intense and he soon broke it. "I have to get going but I'll call you later tonight." Eli was making his way to the car."

"Eli…" Clare called out.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"Being so incredible."

He smirked, "It's what I do best." Eli got in the car and Clare watched him drive off.

**I didn't prove read because for the billionth time, I get lazy. I just wanted to upload this because so many people have been asking. So here you guys go. I think Im gonna end it here. I think this is pretty good for an ending, and I don't know where to take it next. Unless you have ideas what to do next or I get a lot of reviews for this chapter, if not then I'll probably end it here. I don't like how I kind of made Clare so apologetic, but overall I feel it was good. I don't know leave me reviews. And next chapter for Keep To Myself will be up Friday**


End file.
